


【L月】打架 by naijieshijie

by naijieshijie



Category: L/Light - Fandom, Yagami Light - Fandom, l - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naijieshijie/pseuds/naijieshijie





	【L月】打架 by naijieshijie

【L月】打架

时间设定：两个人一起追捕第二基拉的时候。

慎入:月君被我写得有点活波了。

 

龙崎微曲着背，静默蹲坐在软绵柔软的软皮沙发座椅上，眼神没有聚焦，随便望着某一处，周身空气都被凝固了，似乎不再流动。世界第一大侦探L对着空气发起了呆。

洗完澡的夜神月从浴室出来，湿着脚，流下水迹。在龙崎身边走过时，他特意瞄了一下龙崎面前的监视器。果不其然，监视器处于关闭状态。

打开房门，夜神月把自己摔进床铺上，然后再翻个身，得意的吹了一声口哨出来。“龙崎，果然就是个万年纯情死宅。”

硫克不解说:“阿月，你干嘛要那么样做？”

夜神月斜视了硫克一眼，说:“因为我不爽。24小时，自己的一举一动都在另外一个人的监视下，真是受够。我又不是罪犯，不给龙崎点刺激，当我好欺负？”

硫克说:“真搞不懂你们人类。”你有的，他也有，哪来算刺激？

而房外的龙崎，动了动筋骨，松动僵硬的身体。比常人还修长的手指，拿起遥控器，回播夜神月在浴室的画面，目不转视看了起来。对于第一基拉嫌疑犯，自己可不能掉以轻心，不能放松对他得警惕性。

在显示器画面里，水蒸气弥漫，模糊了浴镜，但夜神月起伏的身躯却没有被模糊，反而被监视器清晰传入龙崎眼里。

夜神月用 左手捂着嘴唇，不想让呻吟声泄露，却起不来作用，反而为那一声声难耐添加沙哑回音，色气撩人。

“恩、啊～”带着尾音颤抖的语气，一句也不落进入龙崎耳朵，让龙崎手一抖。

画面里，夜神月把头一侧，诱人的锁骨被放大在龙崎眼瞳中，让人搁不住内心的火热。

夜神月把双腿抬在浴缸上，并不是那种敞开，而是交缠滑动，用力压迫换来快感。

龙崎第一次发现夜神月很美，有种艺术美。脚趾圆润，脚背伸出清涩，双腿 比例简直完美。那双腿展示在你眼前，有种魔力，会唤起内心去抚摸的冲动。轻轻在上面滑动，手指灵动，犹如弹钢琴般落下旋律。 

龙崎视线随着那双修长有力的双腿往上滑去，看到夜神月右手在随着情欲在律动。

龙崎把视线侧开一会，接着，全神贯注紧紧盯着夜神月的表情。试图在那张春色潮动的面容分析出什么。浴室里的夜神月給龙崎上演了一场活色生香。

夜色晦暗，辉煌的万家灯火折射在高楼上的玻璃面上，龙崎冷静盯着玻璃上的倒影。心想，都过了几天，还想再玩一次？

“咔嚓”声打破室内的安静，夜神月转动了浴室门柄，从里面缓缓出来，带着一身水汽，浑身懒慵慵。

玉足赤裸轻踏，细微的动响被毛毯吸收。龙崎觉得自己很奇怪，明明毫无声响，自己却在推测那举动，明明白白知道夜神月踏出轻快的步伐，猜测他心情。

龙崎觉得夜神月是在踩着他的心跳在走动，心跳声揉杂了脚步声，慢慢同步了，紧紧拽住他心脏，有一瞬间无法呼吸。

龙崎看着夜神月离他越来越近，近到呼吸喷洒在他脖颈上，麻麻痒痒的，连空气都随呼吸浮动起来

龙崎单手撑在玻璃上，只见干净的玻璃面上，不再是孤影单只。呼吸的空气都充满了夜神月身上的清雅淡香，让龙崎不得不转身直视夜神月无辜正经的神态。

龙崎用拇指捻动自己的唇瓣，微眯起眼睛审视着夜神月，觉得夜神月有点欠揍。龙崎不得不承认，夜神月很美，是那种玲珑剔透的美，精致到令人精心去呵护。裸露在外的肌肤，色泽为莹润的珍珠白，无一不在在引诱人去品尝，亲自在上面咬下红色，告诉你那是一种绝妙的体验。红白相间的美色，绝对撩人。

夜神月见状，眉梢眼角藏着狡黠，纤纤素手轻触唇瓣，有模有样学习着龙崎的动作。

龙崎一把扯过夜神月，撩起他一缕秀发，放在鼻边轻嗅，兴致勃勃说:“月君的味道很好闻呀。”

夜神月挑眉说:“有比甜食好闻吗？”

龙崎回道:“当然没有，甜食是世界上最好吃的。”

夜神月笑了，挑逗情欲般笑了，低头缓缓凑近龙崎，诱惑的说:“那只不过是沐浴露的味道。”

龙崎无趣的“噢”一声以示回答，他绕着月君的秀发，说:“月君，真是幼稚呀，你这是在挑衅世界第一侦探L。”  
夜神月从龙崎手里抽回自己的头发，“我怎么敢呢？”

龙崎忽然觉得不爽了，他看着夜神月溜走，喃喃低语，“我可是一个幼稚的人。”龙崎咬着手指，拿出手机打给度，说:“度，我想要个单反相机。”

次日的夜晚，夜神月老老实实站在花洒下沐浴，认真清洁污垢。

“阿月，你今晚怎么不戏弄龙崎了？”在浴室外面等着的琉克，看到夜神月这次这么爽快出来了，硫克在后面问道

“硫克，那么无聊的事，也该停止了，踩过线可有失风度。”出来的夜神月没有看到龙崎，有点意外。“龙崎现在在不爽的边缘，那个幼稚鬼，要是过了，我可不好收拾。”

硫克说:“真不明白你们人类的思维，有血肉组成的躯体有啥感兴趣的？”

“我也觉得没什么，天天看自己就够了，一点都不想看其他人。”夜神月说。

随着房门的打开，外面的光线越来越充裕，撕开屋里的黑暗，也照耀出龙崎的身影。

夜神月心不在焉关上房门，打开灯，说:“龙崎，你待在我房间干嘛？”

龙崎翻转着手里的单反相机，触摸着冰冷的金属外壳，说:“我觉得，月君会让这台相机热起来。”

夜神月敏锐发觉龙崎的题外话，但他的自尊心不允许他后退。“喔，你能奈我何？”话刚说完，双方纷纷打起架来。

经过一番打斗，夜神月被龙崎绊倒在床上，而夜神月也给龙崎眼睛两个大大的拳头，这下好了，龙崎从国宝变成四眼宅男。

龙崎不怒反笑，从床单上抽出绳索反绑住夜神月，说:“月君打架技巧不差，但论体力，还是我强。”

夜神月在床铺中扭动挣扎，忿忿道:“卑鄙，有种放开我，我们再来一场！”

龙崎带着诡异的微笑说:“那是不可能的，月君。现在的赢家是我。”

夜神月咯咯磨牙，“我又没有踩过你底线。”

龙崎慢慢把自己的身体压在夜神月上，说:“我知道，可我不爽。凭什么我要按月君的想法做呢？谁说没踩过线，我就不能好好反馈給月君呢？”

夜神月“切”了一声，直接起身给龙崎一个铁头功，让房间想起超级响亮的“碰”声。

龙崎直接押住夜神月的胳膊，让他双膝一弯当场跪下去。擅自抬手捂住夜神月的眼睛，顺便让他向后卧在床铺上。

龙崎粗暴把夜神月身上的衣服給除开，过分的力道，借着衣服給肌肤添加几道红痕，煞是好看。

手指从脸颊慢慢滑下，划过喉，绕到耳朵处。引起夜神月一个激颤。

龙崎得意说:“我可是知道月君的敏感点。这耳朵，这细腰，尤其是这脚。”

“恩～啊～你混、混蛋～”夜神月感受身体传来的情欲热度，想要逃离，却被龙崎死死压制，不能甩开。

龙崎摩擦夜神月的双腿，清楚看见夜神月面色潮红，双腿肌肉在紧绷，不知觉缠绕上来了，温热触手可及。

十八岁的青涩身体，正处于敏感。轻而易举就可以挑动欲望。但自己竟然可笑也被撩拨了，呼吸乱了，动作急糟了。夜神月果然不可轻视，龙崎心里这样想着。

夜神月趁龙崎松动时，扭动挣开龙崎的手，让自己重见光明。

夜神月喘着大气，在下方看着龙崎，扑通笑出来，“龙崎，你也有今天。”

龙崎望着笑得幸灾乐祸的夜神月，喉咙觉得更干了，吞了口水来润喉。

夜神月对龙崎说：“龙崎，松开，我不会逃离的。”

龙崎眯着眼审视夜神月，应下夜神月的挑战。伴随着窸窸窣窣的声音，龙崎松开了对夜神月的束缚。

夜神月揉了揉手腕，甩了几下。然后把双腿架在龙崎的腿上，调戏道：“帮你按摩按摩，这是你的错。”

龙崎反将一军，右手指尖顺着夜神月的腿部用力摩擦，让他的皮肤发烫。

夜神月强忍住颤栗，伸出粉嫩的舌头，舔动龙崎搭在他唇边的左手，打转着，眼波流转惹人打碎他那份高傲。

入手是凝脂般的触感，入耳是魅惑呻吟，入目是艳丽春色，入鼻是清雅淡香的味道。龙崎在心里哼道，我定力可很好。

“啊～哼、龙崎，你起来了呦～”夜神月被龙崎抚摸着后背，亲吻着脖颈。他伸手在龙崎的那处细细勾勒出形状，露出个大大的笑容。

龙崎被无形烙伤了，感到躁热难耐。于是他熟练把夜神月又绑了起来。

夜神月恼火说：“你在干什么？”

龙崎从床旁拿起单反相机，“我觉得月君有点不乖。”

龙崎把相机架好，“龙崎，你这个死变态！！竟然想拍照！！！”

龙崎说：“我只是单纯觉得这样的月君很美。”

夜神月无法抑制起了反应，他敏感听到龙崎的喘息声，如洗脑般感知那双修长的手指，为他的要害之处服务，他极度躁动，精神细胞都处于亢奋状态。

“ 咔嚓咔嚓”，龙崎情不自禁与夜神月纠缠不清，他引导夜神月也为他服务的同时，不忘用相机拍摄下夜神月的魅态。  
夜色暗沉，暗香撩人，情动暗涌。  
不知道过了多久，天亮了，龙崎跟夜神月同时醒了，双方默默穿好衣服，老老实实一起把房间整理好。

一、二、三！！！三秒刚过，双方一大早就打起了架！！！

夜神月说：“龙崎，你这个混蛋！！”正面給了龙崎一拳。

龙崎侧身躲过，“月君，男人之间，互相帮助也正常，我又没强迫你，这不属于犯罪。”

“啊啊啊，局长，阿月跟龙崎又打架了！！”在门外准备叫龙崎跟月君起床办事的松田一听动静，就大叫起来了。

有话说：第一次炖汤，全靠脑补。


End file.
